A known program suite may include an application, such as a word processing application, a worksheet application, or a slide presentation application, that allows a user to produce a document. The application may include a displayable document template, for example, a word processing page, a worksheet, or a presentation slide, which the user may populate with content to produce the document.
The application may allow the user to enter content in the displayable document template and to revise or delete the content to produce a final version of content for the document. The application also may allow the user to enter reference material, such as notes or comments, in the displayable document template. The application may render the reference material available to the user during production of the document, and allow the user to manually remove the reference material from inclusion in the final version of content for the document.